Just Like My Daddy
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Luke is in an accident on his way to Nicole's with the Divorce papers. What happens to his 9 year old daughter Hannah. RR. Trory. Javajunkie Oneway. Summary Sucks, but give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Luke is in an accident on his way to Nicole's with the Divorce papers. What happens to his 9 year old daughter Hannah. RR. Trory.

A/N Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Wish i did, but i don't own gilmore girls. I just own James, and Hannah.

Just Like my Daddy. Chapter one: Four Musketeers

Lorelai awoke with a pounding on her door. She got out of bed and walked downstairs. As she walked past the hallway she looked toward the kitchen she saw Rory's Room. It was empty of course, since she just started her first year of Yale. It was a Rainy night, and she couldn't believe anybody would want to leave the house at that time and in that weather. She walked over to the Door and opened it.

" I hate you." Lorelai muttered. When she saw who was at the door, she froze.

" Hannah? What are you doing here? It is horrible outside, and Late!" Lorelai was about to grill her when Hannah just ran into her embrace crying.

" Hannah? What's wrong? Where's your father?" Lorelai asked. The mention of Luke only made her cry even harder. She couldn't stop and this was starting to scare her. She picked up the 9 year old and pulled her to the couch. After Hannah cried herself to sleep, she grabbed the phone and dialed a familiar number. After a couple of rings it was answered.

" Hello?" An unfamiliar voice said.

" Um..this isn't Luke." Lorelai said. 'Whats going on Lorelai' thought

" No. Who is this?" The man asks.

" Lorelai his best friend. I Need to speak to Luke. What are you doing at his apartment? " Lorelai asks.

" His Best friend. Lorelai ?" the man asks.

" Yes. Please I need to talk to him. His Daughter is here at my house, and she isn't doing well." Lorelai says.

" There was an accident. I would much rather not tell you over the phone. I am Lucas Danes' lawyer, James Gordon. Hannah ran off from me and Nicole a little earlier, and I Have been looking for her." The Lawyer says

" Um. Mr.Gordon, What's going on?" Lorelai asked. She wasn't sure what was going on but it must not have been good.

" Like i said I would rather not explain over the phone. I need to pick Hannah up, so I am on my way over there." He says.

Lorelai gave him her address and about 10 minuets later she heard a door bell. She left Hannah on the couch and walked to get the door. She answered the door and saw a tall skinny somewhat handsome man standing there. He had dark circles under his eyes as if he had been up for days.

" Lorelai?" He asks.

" Yes I am Lorelai. You must be James Gordon." She says extending her hand out to him. He shakes her hand. " Please come in." She leads him inside and he sits on one of her chairs while she sits next to Hannah still asleep.

" So..whats going on?" She asks.

" Lucas..." he starts.

" Luke " She corrects.

" Right. Luke was in an car accident earlier this evening. He was hit by a Drunk Driver. The other driver is in critical, but Luke...His injuries were far to worse. He..Didn't make it. I am sorry Miss. Gilmore." Lorelai felt like she was stabbed in the stomach. She broke down crying. She cried for about 10 minuets and then she looked down at Hannah and it hit her.

" What about Hannah?" She asks.

" Well her mother, Rachael. She is nowhere to be found, She went missing 2 years ago, and Officials announced her dead. So she isn't an option. Usually in cases like these, we look at the will. Luke, However, didn't have one. At least not for the major things. He left a note with little sentimentals, but that is it." He says.

" So..Whats going to happen." She says.

" Well..most things he owns, the diner, the building, everything, including Hannah belongs to his wife." He says.

" Nicole." Lorelai says. She looks back the the girl sleeping. " What about me. I love Hannah. I have known Hannah since she was 1." Lorelai says. " Nicole has met her like 3 times. She doesn't know anything about her." Lorelai says.

" I am sorry. We could put an appeal in court, but it won't help unless there is some sort of documentation." James says. Lorelai just shakes her head crying running her hands through Hannah's hair. She stirred a little and opened her eyes. At first forgetting how she ended up in Lorelai's house, she sat up, and saw Lorelai crying. She then remembered what had happened earlier. Her Daddy was on his way to Nicole's house to settle the divorce since the hole 'sock man incident.' Lorelai pulled Hannah onto her lap and held her close as Hannah cried into her chest.

" Shh..It's okay Han. I'm Here." Lorelai said. her voice cracking after every word. " I love you ." She whispered.

" Lorelai...I miss...My daddy. I want my daddy." Hannah cried.

" I know. I miss him too." Lorelai cries.

" Where's Teddy?" She suddenly asks standing up.

" I don't know. You didn't bring him with you." Lorelai said.

" I need Teddy. Daddy won her for me." Hannah says hugging Lorelai again.

Teddy was a teddy bear that Luke had won for her at a carnival he went to with Hannah. It was at the Firelight Festival him, Hannah,Lorelai, Rory went too.

" She left him at the Apartment. I will go get it. I think it may be best if she stayed here tonight, and tomorrow I can pick her up and take her to Nicole's." James said getting up.

" Okay. " Lorelai whispered.

" Nicole?" Hannah asked.

" Since she is your step mommy and your daddy didn't leave a Will then you get to live with Nicole." James says.

" No! I HATE Nicole. I wanna Stay here with you Lorelai." Hannah cried holding onto Lorelai tight.

" I am Sorry Sweets." Lorelai said. " You can visit me anytime you want." Lorelai said.

James cam by an hour later to drop off Teddy. He made a plan to pick of Hannah at 10 o'clock Sharp.

The Next morning the two of them woke up. Lorelai had taken Hannah up to her Bed, and they were both sleeping on it. Hannah holding onto Lorelai's Arm.

" Wake up Han. It is 9 and James will be here at 10." Lorelai said pushing some hair out of Hannah's face.

" I really Don't wanna go with Nicole." Hannah says

" I know. I don't want you to leave either, but there seems to be no other way. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do." Lorelai said.

" Nicole Cheated on Daddy." Hannah said quietly

" I know."

The Two got out of bed and got dressed. Since Hannah spent half her life time at Lorelai's she had her own room and clothes there.

At 10' o clock. The doorbell rang and Lorelai answered it. James and Nicole walked in.

" Hello Hannah." Nicole said with no emotion. She never really liked Hannah, the fact that Luke had her with another lady made her upset, and the way Hannah Looked up to Lorelai also infuriated her.

"Hi." Hannah says still holding onto Teddy and Lorelai.

" Are you ready to go home?" Nicole asks.

" this is my home." Hannah mutters. Nicole ignored her comment and went over to the couch where her bags where packed.

" Come on Hannah." She said. James just looked at Lorelai sympathetically.

Lorelai bent down next to Hannah.

" I love you So much Hannah. And you are always going to be my best friend. Come by to visit me whenever you want okay?" Lorelai asked. She had tears pouring down her face.

" okay. I love you too. And i will miss you..." Hannah bent down and hugged Lorelai "...Mommy." Hannah whispered into Lorela's ear so that no one could hear.

" Bye Han." Lorelai said once the hug broke.

" Bye." Hannah said while James guided her out the door. Nicole and Lorelai were left in the house.

" Take care of her." Lorelai said.

" Don't do this Lorelai. We both know that once Hannah is mine, she will not be seeing you anymore." Nicole said dryly.

" But I love her and you can't just take her away from me and Rory." Lorelai said tears pouring out.

" I can. And i will. See what you don't see is. Luke isn't here anymore to protect you. You have no one. You don't have Rory. You don't have Luke, and now you lost Hannah as well. You have no one, and that scares you. I got Luke. I got Hannah and Yale got Rory. and you got nothing." Nicole said walking out the door. Once Lorelai heard the door close, she leaned against the wall and slid down. She curled up into a ball and cried. She lost Rory to Yale, Luke and now She lost Hannah.

The next couple of days went by with a blur, she remembers staying in bed for at least two days straight with out water or food, and that was when Rory came, and she told her everything that had happened. Rory had also cried but also stayed with her to mourn. It was Friday night when Lorelai got a call.

" Hello?" Lorelai answered.

" Hello Miss Gilmore this is James. The will that we found had few things in it, and you and your daughter Lorelai Leigh Gilmore are to attend the hearing tomorrow morning at 11 in the court house." He says.

" Okay Thank you." Lorelai says hanging up. After explaining to Rory what was going on, they picked out what they were going to wear.

The next morning Lorelai and Rory walked into the court house around 11 and took their seats across from Nicole.

" Okay. We will go down the list of things." James said once they sat there. "well actually there only three things, and the three things I am not to sure what they are." He picked up a cardboard box and opened it. Inside where two beautiful silver boxes. One of them had Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, the other one had Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, and the Last had Hannah Katherine Danes on it.

" These are for you." He said handing them to Lorelai and Rory.

The two girls looked at it and after a minute they started trying to open it, but there needed to be some sorrta key for it.

" There needs to be a key for it." Lorelai replied sadly.

" I'm Sorry. There was no key with it." Lorelai and Rory nod.

" That's all he left you. What a Shame." Nicole said with hatred.

" They have to mean more." Rory said.

Later on the way home Lorelai and Rory sat in silence. Rory was looking out the window letting tears fall.

" Mom.?" Rory said.

" Yeah Babe." Lorelai sniffled.

" I miss Luke." She said bursting into tears.

" I do too." Lorelai said trying to focus on the road.

" He was like a dad to me, and I never told him. He was my dad..." Rory started to cry.

" He knew babe. He always looked at you as his daughter." Lorelai said pulling over because she couldn't drive. The two girls cried in the car.

" I want to see Hannah." Rory said

" Me too." Lorelai said.

" Nicole won't let us?." Rory assumed.

" No " Lorelai sighed. She got control over herself and started driving again.

They returned home Rory went straight to her room, she didn't sleep much last night so she was going to take a nap. Lorelai sat in the living room thinking.

Rory fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Star of Dream

Christmas Morning

_Luke and Lorelai where sitting on the couch watching the a 15 year old Rory and a 6 year old Hannah opening presents._

_Luke got up and walked to Christmas tree and brought with him 2 little boxes. He hands one to Rory and one to Lorelai. They open it and they each pull out almost Identical necklaces, they both had L's on them except that the charm on it was different they were both shaped as key sort figures except they had different ridges._

_" Thanks Luke. They are beautiful, but what is the Key thing for?" Lorelai asked._

_" Just save them, and when the time is right, you will find out." Luke answers._

_" Umm..Okay..Thanks a lot Luke" Rory says giving Luke a Big hug._

_" Do I get one also?" Hannah asked._

_" When your older yes." Luke says. Hannah smiles._

End Dream

Rory wakes up suddenly.

" Oh My god." She says almost out of breath. She reaches for her neck where the necklace she never took off was. It was the Necklace with the Key.

" MOM!." Rory yelled.

" What?" Lorelai asked walking in to room.

" The necklace!" Rory said holding onto the key necklace.

Lorelai reached up to her neck where her Necklace was.

" Oh My god." She whispers. They both run out of the room to the mantle where the boxes where. They return to Rory's room and lay the boxes in front of them.

" Ready?" Rory asks Lorelai nods. They take the key they had taken off their necklaces to put it in the Key Hole. They both open the box. the first thing Rory's see's on the top of the lid is a picture of Luke and Rory. Rory was on Luke's Lap and Luke was holding her protectively in his hands. Rory was in a pretty blue dress and Luke was in a Black suit. In the box laid another necklaces identical to Lorelai and Rory's except hers had an H on it. It must be Hannah which must me the key to her box. Next she saw a note, She picked it up and read it.

Dear Rory,

Since you are reading this, it must mean I am no longer with you. I just wanted to tell you I loved you. You were like a daughter to me. You are a great kid Rory, and never let that change. You, Your mom, and Hannah are my life. I would do anything for you all. I just thought i would let you know.

I don't know if you know this, but I own the house I grew up in. I would like you to have it. I know you are going to grow up and go to Harvard, and then graduate. I am sure you are gonna need a place to live, and I am pretty sure you are going to want to live close to your mom, so this is a great thing.

I love you Rory. Don't ever Forget that.

Love,

Luke.

Rory had tears falling down her face.

She looked over at Lorelai who was reading a note also.

Dear Lorelai,

You were my best friend, and the best friend a guy could have. I know i never told you this, and I don't know why. I think i was afraid of letting my feelings getting in the way of our friendship, but I wanted you to know that I love you. I love you with all my heart, and No one could ever change that.

You are a great mother to Rory, and Hannah, and because of that I want to leave you as her legal guardian. She loves you, and I do to. there is no other person i trust more than you. On the back of this note you will find all the information you need, her Birth certificate and a my signature and all the Legal documents. Thank you for everything you have done for me and Hannah.

There is so much I wish to tell you. But, this note would be far too long. I just want you to know I love you and Rory.

With Love,

Luke.

Lorelai folded the note and put it in her box. she saw all the legal papers as well as their family Christmas picture. It had Lorelai and Luke sitting on the couch, Luke had his arm around Lorelai and Lorelai was leaned into him, Rory was on Luke's lap and Hannah on Lorelai's they were all smiling.

Lorelai looked up from the box and saw Rory smiling and crying at the same time.

" So.." Rory said after a couple minuets

" We need to get Hannah." Lorelai said getting up from the bed.

" What?" Rory asked. Lorelai just handed her the legal documents. after Rory read them she let out sigh of relief. " This is great."

They got into the car and made their way to Litchfield. The first stop they made was James Gordon's office

" Miss Gilmore?" He asked.

" Here." She said. handing him the will.

" Ok. Well..he did Leave Hannah to you." He said. She nodded. " Lets go get her then."

Lorelai, Rory and James got into the car and made their way to Nicole's town house.

James knocked on the door, and Hannah answered, she was wearing Luke's trademark hat which was a little big on her. Her eyes lit up when she saw Rory and Lorelai. She ran to them and hugged them tightly.

" Are you here to visit?" Hannah asked.

" We came to get you." Rory said.

" Get me? I can go back to Stars Hollow?" Hannah asked.

" Yes." Lorelai said.

" Thank you Mommy." Hannah said hugging Lorelai.

Nicole came to the door.

" Whats going on?" Nicole asked. Hannah ran past her into the house to get the little stuff she brought

" It turns out Luke did Leave a will, and he left Hannah to Lorelai." James said.

" Can we Leave?" Lorelai asked. when Hannah returned with her pink suitcase and silver box.

" Yes." James said.

Lorelai, lead Hannah and Rory to the jeep while James stayed to calm down Nicole.

When they returned home Rory ran to her room and grabbed the necklace in her box, she returned to the living room and opened Hannah's box her for, which was a little bigger than Lorelai and Rory's. In the box was the picture of Luke and Hannah. It also had a smaller version of Luke's flannel. She picked it up as well as the note. Rory picked up the Legal documents in there.

Dear Hannah.

Hey Little one, Don't be sad. Be strong. I Love you sweetie. You are a great girl,and your smart. Maybe one day you will go to Chilton just like Rory.

I love you Baby. Lorelai is going to be taking care of you from now on. I know you will be happy about that. Just promise me you won't turn into junkies like them. Just kidding. If you turn out just like their silly selves, than things for you turned out great. Take care, and make sure you succeed in everything you do.

Love you.

Daddy.

When Hannah looked up from the note she saw Rory staring at her.

" What?" Hannah asked.

" Your Daddy left you the diner." Rory says.

" Really?" Hannah asked.

" Yup." Lorelai says.

Hannah smiles and picks up the picture in the box.

" We were always a family. Even though you and Daddy weren't married right?" Hannah asks.

" Of course. We were always a family. The four musketeers." Lorelai said

" There were only three" Hannah corrected

" yea you're right. But we were always a family, Plus your Dad would never want to be a musketeer.." Lorelai said hugging Hannah.

'' Good." She says looking back at the picture. " Can we go to the Diner?" Hannah asks.

" Yeah Lets go." Rory says.

The three walk down the street and walk to the diner.The ignored all the sympathetic glanced they got. Lorelai grabbed one of Hannah's hands, and Hannah grabbed Rory's. They stood in front of the diner and looked in the window and it is empty and lights are off. Hannah grabs the key under the mat and opens unlocks the door. The three walk in and sit at the counter.

" It's quiet." Lorelai says.

" Very." Hannah says. She gets up puts on the flannel she had in her hand and the blue cap here dad wore. She went behind the counter and stood there.

" I want to be just like my daddy." Hannah says.

Tbc...

A/N It was at first a one shot, but I got lots of reviews on my other site, So I continued it. I will post some more later today or tomorrow.


	2. Disappearances and Appearances

A/N: Okay here it is!

Nikki: Yes, it is a Trory, these first couple chapters won't have A LOT of Tristan, because it will mostly show Hannah, Lorelai and Rory..Trust me though, later on Major Trory. I am a Trory fan and also Marty/Rory. I am glad you liked it. I wrote it while watching The Cinderella Story.

Disclaimer: Once again, I wish i did, but nope. Don't own it.

Chapter 2:Disappearances and Appearances

7 years have past since the death of her father. Hannah is now 16 going on 17. She practically runs the diner, with the help of Caesar, Lane and her best friend Cooper, who comes to the Diner every afternoon to help her.

Rory was dating Logan and many people thought she would marry him, but she ran into Tristan on day, and they continued to be friends, until Rory found Logan with another girl. Tristan was there to support her, and from one day to the next they were madly in love. They have been married for a year now. Tristan is a lawyer, and Rory is a Journalist. She has written many books, and they both live in the house Luke left Rory.

Lorelai is the same. She hasn't married and hasn't been in a real relationship since she gained custody of Hannah.

Hannah is walking around the Diner taking orders Saturday morning. It was a normal thing to do. She woke up early every morning and went to the diner. She wore a black tank-top that said ' Java Junkie' on it. She had a red Flannel over that. She had regular jeans and a black belt. She walked up to Babbette and Miss Patty, who were sharing the latest Gossip.

" Hello Ladies, What can I get you today?" Hannah asks.

" Oh..Um...well I want...some eggs, and a side of toast" Babbette says

" And for you?" She asks toward Miss Patty.

" The same darling." She says warmly

" Okay it will be right out." Hannah smiles and walks off to the kitchen to give the order to Caesar.

Cooper walked into the Diner and went behind the counter and grabbed a apron. He was pretty tall, Tan, and had brown hair, he had it curly and longish around the ears. He had bluish brownish eyes, and had a great smile. Hannah walked out of the Kitchen and saw him. Her eyes lit up.

" Hey Coop, what are you doing here? You usually come in later." Hannah said.

" Well I thought I would come help you out before the big Soccer game." He said with a huge grin.

" Oh yeah!" She said.

" You gonna be there?" He asks.

" Of course. Why would I miss my best friends Soccer game?" She asks.

" Cause you get bored at these games, and you would rather be watching or playing Baseball." He says.

" Well you come to my Baseball games, and I like cheering you on anyway." She says.

" Okay. Well, lets get working. " He says.

Lorelai walked in right at that moment.

" Hey Han." Lorelai said and then she saw Cooper. " Oh Hey Pooper." She said giggling. Cooper just rolled his eyes.

" Mom! You have known Cooper since I was 12, and you have been calling him

that ever since!." Hannah said. throwing her hands in the air.

Cooper started laughing as well did Lorelai. Lorelai went and put and arm around Cooper.

" He knows it is just tough love." Lorelai said.

" We just need to come up with a nickname for you Lorelai." Cooper said.

" Go sit at the counter, and I will bring you your coffee, come on Coop." Hannah said

Lorelai goes and sits at the counter, and she sits at her stool. Hannah comes over with a mug and she pours some coffee into it.

" Okay so I wake up and go to your room, but your not there. I was scared to death. You are supposed to wake me up before you leave remember Han?" Lorelai sips her coffee.

" I didn't think you wanted me to wake you up at six in the morning. Plus you always know where I am anyway. I come here every morning it hasn't changed." Hannah said.

"Okay, well next time just leave a note." Lorelai takes a big gulp of coffee. "Oh yea. Tristan and Rory are coming for dinner tonight." Lorelai says.

" Really?" Hannah says happily, of course she see's them every morning for breakfast, but she loves when they come over for dinner. She loved Tristan, a lot more than she liked Logan, but of course she hated Logan with a passion.

" Yeah." She says.

" Cool, I Love Tristan so much more than Logan." Hannah says.

" We all do." Lorelai smiled.

Just then a man around Lorelai's age walked in. He sat down next to Lorelai.

" Hey." He said.

Lorelai turned to him and her eyes went wide.

" Christopher?" She practically yelled.

" Hey Lore." He smiled.

" What are you doing here?" She asked.

" Well I came to see my daughter, since I hadn't seen her ever seen her in a while. I know I have been moving a lot, and I hadn't given her my address, and I am sorry, but business kept me traveling around the world." He said.

" Yeah. You missed a lot." Lorelai said looking down at her mug. She remembered how upset Rory was when they couldn't find Chris to give her the invitation to her wedding.

" So whats new?" He asked.

" Nothing much." She lied. She hadn't seen Christopher since the whole Sherry thing, Rory had seen him a couple of times, but he still failed to play the dad role.

Hannah walked up to the two.

" What can I get you?" She asks Chris.

" Oh um. Some coffee would be nice." He says not really looking away from Lorelai.

" More coffee Mom?" Hannah asks.

" Of course Hun. After breakfast how about, you and Cooper go hang out, I know you haven't in a long time, and I can call Lane to come help out in the Diner." Lorelai suggested, already knowing the answer.

" Nah, it is okay." She responded and went to go get the coffee cup.

" So..." Christopher said looking at Lorelai. " Who's that?" He asked.

" Oh Um, thats Hannah, she's my...Daughter." Lorelai said.

" I haven't been around much, but I don't remember you having a kid last time I saw you." He says

" Oh, well...See...Hannah was Luke's daughter, but he died in a car accident, and well, I gained custody." Lorelai said looking down. The whole incident that took play seven years ago was a sore part for all of them.

" Oh I see." Chris said. Hannah returned with the coffee pot and a mug. Once she filled the cup up she was about to walk away when Chris stopped her.

" Hannah, I am really sorry about your father." Chris said. Lorelai just put her hand to her face. Hannah just nodded trying to hide the tears.

" Um..Mom, I think I will take you up on that offer." Hannah took off her Flannel and hung it behind the counter. she quickly walked out of the Diner wiping away tears.

" Chris, why did you have to go and do that for?" Lorelai asked.

" I was just trying to be nice." He said.

" It was Hard on all of us, this accident. We try not to bring up the accident, and we just try to remember the good times." Lorelai said wiping a few tears from her eyes.

Just then Cooper came over to her.

" Again?" He asked.

" Again." She confirmed.

" Why does patty have to bring it up." Cooper says annoyed.

" It wasn't patty." Lorelai said bitterly looking over at Chris.

" How long did it take last time?" Cooper asked.

" About a day, but it is so close to the anniversary of his death, she has been thinking about it. I Hope she comes back soon." Lorelai said.

It wasn't the first time Hannah walked out. Whenever someone brought up the accident, she just needed to get away. She would take a walk or something, but on the day of his anniversary, she had her dark day just like Luke. They all did. Lorelai would just stay in bed all day, she wouldn't drink coffee, or eat anything. Rory and Hannah would pack up their car, and just drive. No where in particular, just where ever they ended up. since it was So close to the anniversary, a couple days away, they were afraid that it wasn't just a walk to cool off.

" I'm going after her." Cooper said taking off his apron.

" okay I will wait at home. call me as soon as you hear anything." Lorelai said. Cooper ran out of the diner in search for her.

After a couple of hours of driving all over town he started to worry, it was getting late. He drove toward the bridge where she usually was, but no luck. he could only think of one other place she would go, and he was the only person that knew where it was besides her. He drove as fast as he could to the Dragonfly Inn, and ran to the stables. Sure enough, one of the horses was gone. He quickly hopped on one and rode fast into the woods.

He approached a little stream, and he rode down it a little ways until he found a waterfall that emptied into a little lake. He rode down the hill and jumped off the horse and pulled it next to the other one that stood there.

He walked over to the stream an saw some clothes laying on a rock. He pushed the clothes the side and sat on the rock. After a couple seconds Hannah raised from the water.

" Hey. How'd you find me?" She asked getting out of the water. She still had her tank top on and some little shorts.

" Well, I am your best friend, and if I remember correctly, we both found this place together." He replied.

" Yeah." She sat down next to him on the rock. She put her head in her hands trying to hold back tears. Cooper put his arms around her and held her close.

" I miss him Coop. I miss him so much. He was my best friend." She cried into his shoulder.

" I know. I know." He whispered. It wasn't the first time he had to witness a break down, and it was not the last.

"...And the worst part is I will never have anybody walk me down the isle, or scare away my first boyfriend, or any of the father roles. I can't go home and say hey dad, or whats up dad. I can't play baseball with him anymore. I miss that. I can't spend a fathers day with anybody. I've had to live with that for seven years. I miss him. I really..." And she broke down crying hysterically.

After 20 minuets of crying she fell asleep. he tried to wake her but no use.

" Come on Hannah at least get onto the horse." He said. She woke up and climbed onto the horse backward so she could lean on Cooper to sleep. Cooper held Hannah close as he rode the horse slowly so he could keep an eye on the following horse Hannah had rode. He rode to the stables and dropped the horses off. He got Hannah off the horse and carried her to his car. He drove carefully back to The Crap Shack. When he pulled up on the drive way he saw Lorelai sitting on the rail hugging herself, he could tell she was worried. He got out of the car, and since she hadn't seen Hannah in the car also she got up from the rail.

" Please tell me you found her." He nodded and went to the passenger side and picked her up and carried her up the steps onto the porch. " Thank you so much Cooper." Lorelai said.

" No Problem, what are best friends for." He says. He wished they would be more than best friends, but he knew she didn't have feelings like that for him. " I am going to take her inside." He said.

" Okay. Chris, Rory and E.T are in there eating, so if you would like you can stay for dinner." She said.

" I should get home." He said. He walked in the house and walked straight up the stairs to her room and placed her in her bed, and tucked her in.

" Sleep well Han." He whispered. He hesitated at first, but then kissed her on her cheek.

He got up and walked back downstairs.

" Hey Coop." Rory said. " Thanks for finding her. We were really getting worried." Cooper could tell by her eyes that she had been crying.

" It's fine Rory. She is my best friend." He replied putting his hand on her shoulder and giving her a supportive squeeze. " I better go. Later." He shook Tristans hand and said. " Later E.T." Tristan smirked.

" Bye Coop." he said shaking his head.

Lorelai was still sitting outside when Cooper walked out.

" Hey." He said sitting on the rail next to her.

" Hey. She up in her room?" She asked.

" Yeah." he said. " You okay?" He asks.

" Yeah. It's hard on Hannah, I mean on all of us. He was such a great father." Lorelai said.

" I've heard. He sounds great. I wish I had a Dad like that. Mine, well mine isn't there." Cooper said.

" yeah. You know what, You and Hannahs relationship reminds me a whole lot of me and Luke's." She said.

" Really? You were best friends?" He questions.

" Yeah. He was always there for me. Always there to help me when I was down.." She says. " And there are a lot of other things that remind me of our relationship." She says looking at her hands trying to hold back tears..

" What others?" he asks

" me and Luke both loved each other but we were too stubborn to admit it." Lorelai says. " And you love Hannah, and she loves you." She replies looking into his eyes.

" Hannah doesn't love me." He whispers.

" She does. And you love her. Don't you?" She questions.

" I Do." He whispers looking back at his hands.

" Don't wait too Long. Or you may not ever get a chance." Lorelai advised getting of the rail and entering the house leaving Cooper to think. He got up and went home to think about what the love of his life's mother had just said to him.

Tbc...

A/N: Sorry for the lack of Tristan and the pint of Chris. GRR...I HATE Chris!!!!!! Don't worry Chris will be outta there in a couple of Chapters.


	3. Dark Day At Thier Cabin

**A/N: Here is the Chapter!! **

**ATTENTION: Make sure to LOOK at the Bottom after you read!!!**

**Disclaimer: Haha. No I don't own it. **

**Curley-Q: Of Course Chris was nesscasary! Chris drama is the best...unless it breaks up Luke and Lorelai. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Kimmy: What can I say. I Change can be good. Hope you like this Chapter.**

The Next morning Hannah woke up, at first she didn't understand how she got home, but then she remember Cooper going to find her, and bringing her home. She was so glad to have a great friend like Cooper. He was always there for her. She got out of bed and took a shower. She entered her room after her shower in a towel.She put on some low jeans and a Green tank top. She put on some flip flops, and looked at herself in the mirror. After she put her make up on, she blow dryed her hair. Her hair was brown and curly. She walked downstairs to get some coffee. As she walked through the living room she saw the same man from the diner watching T.V on the couch.

" Hello." Hannah said.

" Oh Hey. We didn't get to meet properly yesterday. I'm Chris, Rory's father ."Chris said.

" I know who you are." Hannah said bitterly. She resented him for the fact that he was not present for any of her sister's most important things that happened in her life.

" Oh-Kay. So uh, sorry about yesterday I didn-" Hannah cut him off.

" Forget about it." She said. She walked into the kitchen and got some coffee. Chris followed her.

" You don't like me." He said as more of a statement rather then a question.

" Shocker." She said sarcastically.

" You might want to get used to me being around, because I want to be more involved in Rory's life." Chris said.

" And what does that have to do with me? I might not even see you again because when you say "be in Rory's life", you mean maybe once a year right?" Hannah replied bitterly.

"No. Not anymore, Plus, it has a big deal to do with you, because I love Lorelai. I want to marry her." Chris said.

" She doesn't love you. She loved my Dad, and nothing will change that." Hannah said.

" Well he isn't around anymore. Is he?" Chris shot back with the same bitter tone. When he realized what he said. " Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

" Shut up. You jerk." Hannah said. She walked out of the kitchen closing her eyes tightly trying to hold back tears. She opened them and Lorelai was standing in front of her.

" What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

" Nothing. I'm going to take a walk." Hannah said walking out of the front door. Lorelai looked up from the door, and saw Chris standing there she just shook her head and walked past him to the kitchen.

" Christopher why do you have to come and screw things up?" Lorelai yelled.

" I didn't mean to. I was just telling her that she should get used to the fact that I am going to be around more because I am Rory's father." Chris said.

" Since when?" Lorelai yelled

" I am." Chris whispered. There was an awkward silence until Chris broke it.

" I love you Lorelai." He said looking into her eyes. " Don't you love me?"

Chris asked.

" I don't even know you anymore." Lorelai said.

" Let's get to know each other." Chris said. Lorelai looked into his eyes, the same eyes she fell for when she was 15.

" Hi I'm Lorelai." She said giving into Chris.

" Christopher Hayden. I like offspring." He said with a grin. He got closer to Lorelai.

" Offspring sucks. Metallica rocks." Lorelai said smiling moving closer to him.

" Offspring is so much better than Metallica." Chris laughed.

" NO way. Offspring uses the same.." She was cut off by Chris's lips on hers.

When they pulled apart Lorelai looked into his eyes. " Offspring still sucks."

" Shut up." Chris said and crashed his lips onto hers. They heard the back door open and they pulled apart, they both turned toward the door. Hannah was there with her jaw dropped.

" Hey Hon." Lorelai said looking down at her feet.

" HIM?" Hannah yelled. "I can't believe this." She yelled storming out of the house.

Rory and Tristan were in their kitchen eating breakfest, that Tristan made.

" So what do you want to do today?" Tristan asked.

" I don't know. We can do something with Hannah if you want, or maybe with my mom and uh...Dad." Rory said.

" You want to go out with your dad?" Tristan asked raising an eyebrow at Rory.

" I don't know. It might be nice." Rory said shrugging. Rory took a sip from her coffee.

" Okay. I called your office and told them you won't be going in tommorow." Tristan said.

" Thanks. I would've done it, but...I don't want to get into the details." Rory said looking down at her mug.

" So are you and Hannah doing the same thing?" he asked.

" I think so. We might go up to the cabin, but I don't know. We have so many memories, it might be hard. Though it might also be good. I will leave it up for Hannah." They both heard the front door slam open.

" Rory!" they heard being yelled by Hannah. They both got up and met her in the Foyer. Hannah ran into Rory crying into her chest.

" Han, whats wrong?" Rory asked.

" He and mom...Kissing." She cried.

" Who?" Rory asked.

" Chris." Hannah cried.

Rory just looked at Tristan, and he nodded and walked out of the room. He knew he should give them some time.

" Rory. Can we take our Dark day early?" Hannah asked.

" Sure." Rory said. " Let me get packed and I can take you back home so you can pack also." Rory said.

" I don't want to go back there." Hannah said.

" Don't worry." Rory said.

Hannah went and lay on the couch for awhile, while Rory went to her and Tristans room to pack.

"Hey hon. She okay?" Tristan asked. Rory just nodded and slammed her drawer shut. Tristan came up behind her and put his arms around her. She turned around to face him. He could see tears in his eyes, so he wiped them away.

" Talk to me." He said pulled her next to him on the bed.

"He always messes things up, and mom always falls for him. Chris isn't my dad. I hate that he tries to be, when he was never there before." Rory said crying into Tristans chest.

" Shh..It will all be okay. You go and take care of Hannah and yourself, and I will manage here." Tristan said. She gave him a weak smile and kissed him on the lips.

" I Love you so much." She said.

" I figured." he smirked." I love you too." He said more seriously. He put his forehead against hers and kissed her one more time. "Go on."

Rory packed her things up and took them downstairs.

They got Rory's bags packed in her car and they drove over to Lorelai's house, they noticed that Chris's motercycle wasn't there, so Hannah was happy for a second, but just a second. Her and Rory walked into the house, they found Lorelai sitting on the couch with a bucket of ice-cream. That wasn't good. Lorelai hadn't wallowed in forver.

" Mom What's wrong?" Rory asked.

" I Imagined it was him." Lorelai cryed.

" What?" Hannah asked.

" When I kissed Chris, I imagined I was kissing Him." Lorelai cryed. " I will never get to kiss him."

" I know how you feel mom. We both do." Hannah said.

" Mom, we're going to the cabin I think, Umm do you want to come. I know usually you just lie in bed all day, but this year we can be there together." Rory suggested.

" Yeah mom." hannah pleaded

" I don't know guys." Lorelai said looking into the tub of ice cream.

" we need you mom." Hannah whispered. Lorelai nodded and got up from the couch.

" I'll go pack." Lorelai said. She disapeared upstairs. the doorbell rang.

" I'll go get it." Hannah said. She walked to the foyer and opened the door.

" hey." Cooper said " ready to go?" He asked.

" What?" Hannah asked.

" Well we were supposed to have a game yesturday, but I didn't go because I was looking for you, and it turned out the other team forfitted, so we won anyways, but today I have another soccer game. You were gonna go. Remember?" He asked.

" Oh yeah. I'm Sorry Coop, but uh, we are leaving today instead of tomorow. It has been a hard week, and I think we all need to just...get away." Hannah said stepping outside and closing the door.

" Yeah. I think you do too. I've been worried about you." Coop said pulling her into a hug.

" Me too." Hannah smiled. " See you when I get back." She said.

" Soon I hope." Cooper said.

" Quiker than you will imagine."

" Good. Later." He said and walked down the porch and climbed into his car.

Hannah walked inside the house to go pack.

Rory came out from the kitchen.

" Hannah, me and mom were just talking. This year, instead of trying to forget all of the bad things, I think we need to focus on the good times. 'kay? How about we go up to the cabin, we have our home video's pictures, and everything. Sound good?" Rory asked.

" I think that sounds great actually."

" Good."

On the way to the Cabin everyone was silent, Lorelai just sat at the drivers seat concentrating on the road, while Rory sat in the passenger seat looking out the window. Hannah was in the back seat doing nothing really, just staring off to space. Lorelai pulled into a dirt road and drove down it for a couple minuets until they reached a nice cabin. They three of them climbed out of the jeep and carried their stuff to the cabin. They stood in front of the door just soaking all the memorys in. Lorelai took a deep breath.

" Let's go." Lorelai said. Her daughters just nodded in response. Hannah put the key into the keyhole and turned the knob. The three of them walked into the house.

" Wow it looks the same as I remember it." Hannah said.

" yeah." Lorelai said. The three sat on a couch in the living room.

" Want to watch Home videos?" Lorelai asked.

" Yeah." Hannah said with a smile.

Everything was set up, Lorelai sat on the couch. Hannah has her head on Lorelai's lap and was laying down. Rory had her head on Lorelai's shoulder while Lorelai had one arm around Rory and one arm around Hannah's shoulders.

_They first Clip came up. Rory's was around 16 and Hannah was 6. Luke was pushing Hannah on a swing at the park, with Rory on the next swing watching with a grin as she watched Hannah laugh and giggle. Luke had a big grin on his face. Lorelai was videotaping, but Kirk came in front of the camera and grabbed the camera while Lorelai ran towards the swing set. She momentarily gets out of the picture, but reapears giggling behind Luke. She runs towards him and jumps on his back. He quikly resonds and looks over his shoulder as Lorelai puts her arms around him and her legs around his back. They start laughing. You can here Hannah yell Lorelai's name. Luke puts Lorelai down and she sits on a Swing, and luke begins to push her. The four of them sit there near the swings laughing and having a great time. The video goes blank._

Hannah had tears running down her face, and so did Rory and Lorelai.

_The Next clip came up and it was with a 14 year old Rory and a 4 year old Hannah and a 30 year old Lorelai. They are all sitting at the counter. Lorelai is sitting on a stool at the counter and Rory is sitting next to her. Hannah is sitting on top of the counter between them. They are all wearing jeans, and a red flannel, with a blue baseball cap backwards. Luke walks down the stairs and see's them, and you can hear him say " AH JEEZ" He starts laughing and picks Hannah up and throws her in the air as she giggles. Rory jumps off the stool and hugs him. Lorelai gets of the stool and hugs him also and pecks him on the cheek. " Happy Birthday." they all scream at the same time. " I love you daddy!" Hannah yells. " I love you all Very much." he says hugging them all. The screen goes black._

Hannah is crying now. They all are.

_The last Clip comes on. It is of Rory's graduation._

_" ...And I would love to thank everybody else. Especially Mom and Luke (Insert piece about Lorelai.) and Luke, he has been like a father to me. I love him so much. thank you Luke. I love my best friend also. She is 8 but she is the smarest little girl I know. I love you Han." Rory smiles and walks off the podium. It cuts to Lorelai Luke Rory and Hannah standing in front of Chilton posing for the cameras. " Bye guys." Rory said to Hannah and Luke. She hugged them crying. " Don't cry Rory we will see each other at the end of the summer." Luke conforted her as she cried into his chest. _

_" This is our first summer away from each other." She cried._

_" It will be okay." Luke said. Rory moved onto Hannah and hugged her as they cried together._

_Luke and Lorelai hugged._

_" Have a Good time with Nicole." Lorelai said with a hint of jelousy and said Nicoles name in a rude tone._

_"You too. Have fun, and be nice." Luke said laughing_

_Lorelai hugged Luke one more time and then hannah. The clip ended._

" Thats the summer Dad married Nicole. I remember how mad I was. If she would've never cheated, or if they never even gotten married, We wouldn't have been on the road that night, and he would be here with us right now" Hannah said bitterly.

"Oh Hannah, we need to leave the pass and forget the 'if's' " Lorelai said.

" Yeah. " Rory said wipiping tears.

"okay." Hannah said " Hey, Lets hit the sack, and then tomorow we can do some stuff. Like Swimming." Hannah suggested

They went to their rooms, and slept. They woke up the next morning and Hannah cooked breakfast and they went out to the Lake and swam for awhile. At around 5 o'clock Liz, T.J., and Doola their 4 year old daughter pulled up in their car.

" Hey liz!" Lorelai said hugging her.

" Hey Lorelai. How are you?" Liz asked with a frown on your face.

" I'm good. You?" Lorelai asked.

" Surviving" Liz said.

Doola came running in the door.

" AUNTIE LORELAI." She yelled and leaped into Lorelais arms.

" Dools!!" Lorelai yelled " how are you sweetie?" She asked.

" Good. Jessie said he wanted to come, but he haded to work, but he said he was going to come visit and he is bringing mandy." Doola said.

" Cool. I havn't seen Mandy since christmas." Lorelai said.

" Me neither. She's a good girl. I am glad that Jess got his act together and married that great girl." Liz said.

" Aren't we all." Lorelai grinned.

Hannah and Rory walked in the door.

" Aunt liz!" Hannah said. She ran over to Liz and hugged her.

" Hey Liz!" Rory said hugging her.

" Hey Rowy, Hey Hannah!" Doola said huggin them both.

T.J went to walk around in the woods leaving the women to talk.

" So when are you all leaving?" Liz asked.

" Tomorow. You?" Lorelai replied.

" Same we came for the night. Actually we have some news. We are moving to Stars Hollow!" Liz said.

" That great." Rory said.

" Yeah. I am excited. So is Doola. She is happy to be closer to you three." liz said.

" Yeah." Rory said. " If you need help moving we could help."

" I might take you up on that, but for right now, Mandy and Jess are coming down." Liz said.

" Really?" Rory practically yelled. She hadn't seen jess in a while, but she mostly missed Mandy. She and her had become best friends after graduation, and so did Tristan and Jess.

" Yeah. They're coming to look for houses, they are thinking of moving down closer to family." Liz explained.

" Thats great." Hannah said.

" Yeah." Liz said.

The Next morning, Lorelai and her two girls packed their stuff and put it in the Jeep. They said their good-byes for the time being, since Liz and T.j were going back the next week. They drove home in better spirits. Rory read, Lorelai danced to the music, while Hannah texted Coop.

They arrived home, and Rory left to her husband, Hannah had Cooper over, and Hannah cooper and Lorelai watched movies.

Lorelai couldn't help but to imagine how things would've been right now if Luke was there. She would've been snuggled up in his arms, and maybe even with a little baby. Things would be so different, but better, Maybe. Lorelai stopped wondering what thing would of been like, and focused on what was right in front of her. She looked over at Hannah and Coop laughing at the movie, and then over at the mantle where a family potrait was. Lorelai was sitting next to liz, with liz in between Lorelai and T.J. She had a two year old Doola in her arms. A 15 year old Hannah was in between Rory and Jess in the back. They had their spouses next to them. They were all smiling.

Lorelai smiled to herself and reassured her that things would be fine, even if things didn't go right with her love life. She always had her family, but she still wished she could go back in time and tell Luke how she really felt.

**A/N Okay...That was my updated chapter...Sorry for the Chris/ Lorelai scene. I just had to..lol..you can let go of your breaths because there will be no more Chris!!! yay! No only if we could get rid of him on the show.**

**OKay...I have a VERY important thing I need help with..okay...It is this idea that popped into my head last night...okay...just give me your thoughts on it. It probably sucks, but here it is.**

**What if Lorelai was just dreaming this whole thing...and she would wake up and find out that she is still 35 and Rory is still 19 off at college, and Hannah is still 9, and that whole accident never happend.**

**Just tell me if it sucks or if you think i should go with it...I probably wouldn't have that whole thing for a while. I want to write some more of how it is right now. IDK it is up to you all.**


	4. A lil bit of happiness

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

_**Dedicated to Teresa**_

**A/N: Here it is!**

Later that week the three girls were doing better. They were getting back to their perky selves.

Lorelai, Rory, and Tristan were at the diner eating at the counter. Hannah walked around serving people when the bells jingled. She looked up and saw Jess, Mandy, and Doola walking in.

Hannah immediately put the plates she had on a vacant table and ran to Jess and hugged him. He picked her up spun her around as they hugged in a tight embrace.

" Jess." She shrieked. " I've missed you." She said.

He put her down. " I've missed you too. How've you been?" He asked tucking some hair she had in her face behind her ear.

" Oh You know...surviving." she smiled. Just then Rory turned around and saw Mandy there smiling at Jess and Hannah.

" MANDY!" She yelled. Mandy faced Rory and the two girls hugged tightly. Lorelai joined into the giggling of Mandy and Rory.

Tristan got up from his stool and shook Jess's hand and gave him a manly hug and said " Finally another Man, I've been stuck with these three way too Long."

"Well..I've missed my partner in crime." Jess smirked.

" Haven't we all." Lorelai said hugging Jess. Doola had already glued herself to Hannah's hip.

" So...what do you two have planned today?" Rory asked.

" Well, we're going house shopping, but after that nothing. How about we all

hang out tonight. Major movie night?" Mandy suggested.

" Sounds good. Have you looked at the house on Caramel Street? Thats what street we live on, and a couple houses down, there is a nice house." Rory

said.

" Thats where we are going now." Jess said.

" Cool." Tristan said.

" I've gotta get back to work." Hannah said. She hugged Jess and Mandy and gave Doola to Lorelai.

" Have fun with you brother." Hannah said to Doola and gave her a kiss on her forehead and got back to the kitchen.

" She works way to much." Jess said.

" I know. She is a mini-Luke." Lorelai said. " Hard to get her away from this place."

" Yeah. It's her way of being closer to Luke, since he can't be here." Jess replied.

" that and baseball." Rory said. " She's great. she has a game tomorrow. We should all go."

" Sounds great, but we have to get going right now." Mandy said.

Jess grabbed his sister from Lorelai and They left the diner.

Rory and Tristan decided to go home for a while before their movie night at Lorelai's.

Later at the House, Hannah and Lorelai were getting ready with junk food. They heard laughing from the Foyer so they walked over there and saw Jess and Tristan laughing.

" Hey Guys." Hannah said.

" Hey Han." Tristan said.

" Where are our wives?" Jess asked.

" Shouldn't you know?" Hannah smirked.

" I Bet they went to get more junk food." Lorelai said.

" Knowing the two of them. Of course." Jess said.

" Yup, Come on guys." Hannah said.

After 10 minuets T.J., Liz, and Doola came. Then Behind them was Mandy, Rory, Lane, Zach and two little kids behind them around the age of 3. One girl and One boy. Both of them had light brown hair that was straight.

" Finally." Hannah says.

" Well we went to pick up Lane and Zach. Look the Gang is all here." Rory said.

They popped in the movie and got comfortable. Lorelai, T.J and Liz sat on the couch. Doola was sitting on Lorelai's lap as Lorelai stroked her hair. Lane and Zach sat on one of the Seats, Lane was on zachs lap. Rory and Tristan sat on the floor with Hannah, Doola, Jeffrey, and Jennifer, Lane and Zachs kids. Mandy and Jess sat on another Seat.

After the movie was over Lane, Zach, the kids, Liz and TJ left home, leaving Mandy, Rory, Tristan , Jess, Lorelai and Hannah to catch up.

" So how'd you like the house." Lorelai asked.

" Oh..it was great. It has plenty of room, and we need that since we want a big family." Mandy smiled and kissing Jess on the lips. " What about you Rory? Are you and Tristan planning on having kids anytime soon?" Mandy asked.

Rory looked over at Tristan and without having to ask she knew in his eyes they wanted to have kids. "Yeah. We are." Rory smiled.

Later on Hannah excused herself and went to her room. She hadn't called Cooper that day, and she wanted to talk to him.

" Hello?" A groggily voice said.

" Hey. Did I wake you?" Hannah asked.

" oh...No...I mean yeah, but I am always free to talk to you." Cooper smiled.

" Even...If you are on a date with...Paris Hilton?" Hannah asked.

" Even if I am on a date with Paris Hilton" He agreed. " I will just have to say. " Hey. Jessica I gotta split, 'cuz my best friends needs me and she is more important than a one night stand with you anyways." Cooper joked.

" Uh..I don't know if thats a good thing or bad, but I will get back to you on that later." Hannah laughed.

" Definitely good." Cooper said. " So how are you?" He asked.

" Great. Really great." Hannah said.

" Good. Somehow I feel your lying." Cooper said.

" Yeah well you know me better than yourself so that's no fair." Hannah joked.

" Whats up?" He asked more seriously.

" How do you think things would be if he was still alive with us today?"

Hannah asked.

" I don't know. I didn't know your father, but from what I've heard, I am sure he would be proud of Lorelai, Rory, Jess, And especially you. Hannah you are the most special girl I've ever met. And i am glad we are best friends. I don't know what I would do without you." Cooper said.

" Really? I was just about to same thing about you." Hannah cried.

" Don't cry. Unless they are happy tears." Cooper smiled.

" They are mixed emotions." Hannah laughed.

" What are you doing tomorrow?" cooper asked.

" Um..Nothing why?" Hannah asked.

" Well I..uh thought maybe we could...go out to eat or to a movie or something." Cooper said.

" Like a date?" Hannah asked.

" Uh...yeah..if it won't be too...weird and awkward." Cooper stuttered.

" I'd love to." Hannah smiled.

" Great." Cooper sorrta bounced on his bed.

" 7 sound good for you?" Hannah asked.

" Sure. Pick you up at 7:15." Cooper confirmed,

" You know me so well." Hannah smiled and hung up. She walked downstairs

Mandy, Rory and Lorelai were the only ones down there,

" Where are the guys?" Hannah asked sitting down on the couch.

" went to stir up trouble." Rory said.

" So we will be bailing them outta jail in the morning?" Hannah questioned.

" I'll give them an hour." Mandy joked. Hannah just smiled to her self.

" Whats with the goofy ' I just did something dirty' grin?" Lorelai asked.

Hannah shrugged. " A certain someone has her very first date tomorrow."

" You finally agreed to go out with one of the millions of boys from school who call everyday asking you out?" Lorelai gasps.

" Yeah..well this guy is special." Hannah giggled.

" Wait a second...you turn down guys..Are they ugly?" Mandy asks. Rory shakes her head. " Then why the hell to you turn them down?"

" I don't have anyone to interrogate them, or scare them" Hannah frowns.

" oh." Mandy whispers and looks down at her hands.

" Well who's the guy?" Rory asks breaking silence

" Cooper." Hannah giggles.

Lorelai and Rory just say " Finally" in unison.

" Yes. I'm going to bed. Call be when the police call." Hannah said running up the stairs.

" 'kay." Lorelai says.

The Next morning Rory and Lorelai were woken up by throwing up. Rory and Lorelai get up from the couch and walk over the the bathroom to find Mandy over the toilet.

Mandy and Rory both fell asleep on the couch so they didn't go home.

" Hey Hun. You feeling okay?" Lorelai asked.

" Yeah. Just a bug or something." Mandy responds with her voice shaking.

" How long have you had this bug?" Rory asked.

" 3 weeks." Mandy replies.

" Have you gone to see a doctor?" Lorelai questions.

" Don't need to. It will last another 2 months or so, but then my back will begin to hurt and my ankles will swell." Mandy cried.

" Aw honey. You're pregnant." Lorelai smiled.

Mandy nodded trying to wipe away tears.

" Thats great!" Rory exclaims sitting on one side of Mandy while Lorelai sat on the other.

" Have you told Jess?" Lorelai asked. Mandy shook her head. " You need to Hun. He's your husband."

" What if he decides to leave me." Mandy cried.

" He won't just last night he was ecstatic about the idea of kids." Rory smiled.

" I guess." Mandy said.

" Just think 8 more months and you will be holding a baby of your own." Lorelai said.

Mandy smiled and hugged Rory and Lorelai.

" I should get home and tell Jess." Mandy said getting up.

" Good for you." Rory said.

" See you at the Diner around 9?" Mandy asked them

" You bet." Lorelai said.

" Tell Hannah bye." Mandy said.

" She's not here. She leaves around 6 to get to the Diner every morning." Lorelai replied.

" That girl works to hard." Mandy responded shaking her head and walking out

**A/n: HEY!! Okay finally!! Lol...okay I decided that I will either have two alternate endings to keep everyone happy or just to wait till the end to see what i feel like doing..N e ways... REVIEW!!! I love long ones!!! ( Dirty!)**

**A/N Sorry this was really short, but next one will be longer. Tell me what i should improve.**


	5. Why?

Mandy walked through the town to the Diner. She figured that Jess would probably be already awake helping Hannah out at the Diner. She walked in, and sure enough, there he was behind the counter taking orders. 

"Hey." She smiled as she sat down on a stool in front of him.

"Hey." He said not looking up. He was looking through receipts.

"You're here early. Did you get sick again?" He asked finally looking up. She could tell in his eyes that he was worried.

"Yes, but, I figured out what it is." She said slightly nervous. "Can we maybe talk...outside." she pointed to the Gazebo.

"Yeah. Sure come on." He walked behind the counter holding her hand; he led her out the diner.

They sat on the bench under the gazebo in silence for a minuet or so until Jess broke it.

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Yes. I figured out a while back, but I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would be afraid and run, and leave me. I'm sorry for not telling you." Mandy confessed really quickly.

"What didn't you tell me?" He asked confused.

"I'm p-pregnant." She stuttered. Jess, who had been looking at his hands, looked up." I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I was scared." Mandy cried.

"Shh..." Jess hugged her. "I am really happy. You have nothing to be sorry about. I am happy. Really happy, plus this gives us an excuse to buy that house." He joked. She laughed and kissed him.

"You're happy?" She asked still not sure.

"Extremely." he said. She nodded and they returned back to the Diner.

Rory walked into her house, and went straight to her and Tristan's room. He was sitting in his boxers watching T.V. As soon as he saw her walk in he smiled, and turned the TV off.

"Hey Mare." He smiled.

"Bible boy." She teased. She lay next to him and he put his arm around her as she snuggled more into his chest.

"Mandy's pregnant" Rory said.

"Really?" Rory nodded. "Wow that's great. I bet Jess and her are really happy."

"Mandy had a little melt down. She was scared, but, yeah she's happy." Rory looked up into his eyes. "Tristan, are you ready to have kids?"

"Whenever you are. I would be over the top happy to be a Daddy, but if you're not ready, then that is perfectly fine." he said.

Rory smiled and closed her eyes after a couple minuets she whispered. "I think I'm ready." She sat up and faced Tristan. "We've been married for over a year. We have a house. We both have steady jobs. I'm ready."

"Really?" Tristan asked with a huge grin.

"Really!" Rory nodded eagerly. Tristan kissed her passionately and slowly laid her back on the bed.

Hannah walked into the house later that evening around 5 0' clock. Lorelai ran to the door to greet her with a huge smile.

"You're happy?" Hannah asked. Lorelai nodded eagerly. "Did George Clooney call and ask you for your hand in marriage?" Hannah asked sarcastically.

"Not yet, but he will." Hannah rolled her eyes as she took her jacket off and hung it up. She walked into the Living room and Lorelai followed.

"Guess who's pregnant?"

"Aren't you a tad bit old to be pregnant? You are what? 43?" Hannah asked.

"Hey. Play nice!" Lorelai pouted. "I wasn't talking about me! Lord knows I haven't gotten lucky since...God I don't know. WAY to far back." Lorelai laughed.

"Eww Mom. I didn't need to know that." Hannah said walking up the stairs to her room. Lorelai just followed.

"You didn't need to know about your mother's non-existing sex life?" Lorelai teased.

"Okay. Just tell me who's pregnant." Hannah sighed.

"Drum roll please. RrRrRrR (Helicopter noise done in season 6)..." Hannah cut her off.

"What the hell is that?" Hannah giggled.

"A drum roll duh." Lorelai said as a matter-of-factly.

"Sounded like a helicopter." Hannah grinned.

"Whatever. Jeez you ruined the whole big moment. I was in the zone." Lorelai threw her hands up.

"Mom!" Hannah grabbed her hands. "Who's pregnant?" Hannah asked calmly.

"Britney Spears." Lorelai grinned. Hannah glared at her, and Lorelai sighed. "Fine. Where's your sense of humor?" Lorelai asked.

"With my patience, on vacation. Come on tell me." Hannah said.

"What's with the tude?"

"I am not giving you attitude, I'm just nervous." Hannah muttered.

"Aw honey. The date will go fine." Lorelai smiled. "Oh yeah Mandy's pregnant." Lorelai blurted out.

"Finally she tells me." Hannah laughs. "Wow that's so great. Now if Rory would get pregnant. Mariano Baby, and DuGray Baby can be best friends." Hannah cooed.

"Yeah. And we can buy them matching outfits." Lorelai grinned.

"Unless they are a boy and a girl, but if not I still doubt Jess and Tristan will go for it."

"Let's stop planning because Rory isn't pregnant...Yet." Lorelai walked out of the room.

Jess and Mandy were sitting in a Doctors office in a clinic in Hartford. The Doctor had already checked them out, but they were still waiting for the lab results.

"Hey can we stop by Lorelai's before we go home. Hannah's got her first date." Mandy smiled.

"What? She's too young!" Jess said.

"I think you were doing a lot more than dating at her age." Mandy teased.

"That's what I'm worried about." jess mumbled.

"Chill. It'll be okay..." Mandy smiled. "Imagine how your going to be if we have a daughter."

"If we have a daughter, then she's not going to be able to date until she is 40. Plus if she looks anything like her mother the guys will be falling for her." He smiled. Mandy kissed him.

"...And if we have a boy and he looks anything like his father, then he's going to have to fight the girls off." Jess just smirked.

The Doctor walked. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mariano. I'm Doctor Nash." She shook their hands. "Well Mrs. Mariano. It looks like from these test results, you are...a month and a half along." Jess and Mandy smiled.

Hannah was in her room throwing her clothes around; she couldn't find the perfect outfit.

"MOM! Help!" Hannah yelled.

Lorelai came rushing in. She saw the mess and knew exactly what to do. She picked up a pair of low rise jeans. They were a darker shade of Denim. She handed them to Hannah.

"I need a shirt. I'm not going topless." Hannah was frustrated.

"Obviously." Lorelai laughed. "Okay...let me see. Okay do you want it to say "come and get it?" or "I want you to feel like coming and getting it, but keep your paws off." Lorelai giggled.

"Mom!" Hannah sighed.

"Fine Fine fine." Lorelai picked up an off white sweater. Since it was winter it was perfect.

" Mom. Can I borrow the pretty blue scarf, Hat, and gloves?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, you know. Rory never wanted to borrow my scarfs. That sister of your's." Lorelai giggled.

"Yes yes, that sister of mine, okay mom. I really need to get dressed and I can't with you there" Hannah pointed out.

"Fine fine." Lorelai backed out of her room and walked downstairs. A couple minuets later, Jess and Mandy walked in with huge grins.

"Hey, Congratulations Jess, what are you two doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"Thanks, and we came to interrogate Cooper." Jess smiled.

"Play nice..." Before Lorelai could finish, Rory and Tristan walked in.

"Hello Hello." Rory yelled. "Tristan wanted to come and kick Coopers butt, and make sure, if Hannah comes back hurt he's dead."

"Well that's very nice of you. I am really sure that Hannah would appreciate it." Lorelai replied sarcastically.

Hannah walked down the stairs with her with her hair right at her shoulders curled perfectly, and her scarf around her neck.

"What are you all doing here?" Hannah asked worriedly.

"We came to see you leave on your first date." Tristan smiled.

"No! All of you go home. Seriously. Rory you remember how awkward it was when Mom was here escorting your date with farmer boy?" Hannah never like dean, and started calling him that because he heard Jess and Tristan call him that. "And then Luke came, and so did Sookie"

"Okay okay. I get it, but this is different." Rory replied.

"How?"

"Well for one Cooper asked you out. Mom asked Dean out except for me." Rory replied.

"Cause he didn't have the guts like me to ask Rory out." Tristan smirked.

"You taunted me." Rory hit him playfully.  
00020000069600002072690,

"Whatever. Stay. I don't care." Hannah muttered as the Doorbell rang. Tristan and Jess both stood up, but Hannah pulled them away from the door.

"You all already met him, so no need to talk with him. Bye." she kissed everyone on the cheek and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey. You look great." Cooper smiles. He is wearing nice jeans and a blue button down shirt.

"Thanks so do you. Come on let's go before Tristan and Jess try and kill you." Hannah shoo's him through the door.

Cooper opens the car door for her and closes it. When he climbs in, she is already looking through all his CD cases.

"Ooh I wanna listen this." Hannah smiles popping in a CD.

Cooper smiles and watches her as she sings and dances to the music. They pull up to the restaurant, and Cooper opens the door, and as they walk up to the door, Hannah finally realizes where she was. She stops dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Cooper asks.

"This is Sniffy's." Hannah whispers.

"Yeah. My parents come here once in a while. They have really good food, but don't bother ordering cause..." Hannah cuts him off.

"They serve you something totally different."

"You've been here?" Hannah asks.

"Yeah. The owners are like my grandparents. I see them once in a while, but they are usually busy with the store, and after my dad died, we stopped coming here. I haven't seen them a whole lot since the accident." Hannah whispers.

"Oh. I'm sorry, do you want to leave?" Cooper asks, cursing himself in his head on how the date is going already.

"No. I want to go in." Hannah grabs his hand, and leads him in. Maisy was at the entrance. She looked a lot older.  
000200000CBB00002702CB5,

"Hey Maisy." Hannah slightly smiled.

"Hannah!" She exclaimed. "Come here." She held her in a tight embrace." how are you? Are you behaving for Lorelai? You better be." Maisy smiles. "But don't behave too much. You have to get into trouble once in while."

"Oh I do." Hannah grins. "Where's buddy?" Hannah asks.

"In the back cooking of course." Maisy pointed to the kitchen. Hannah walked over to the kitchen and went around Buddy, who was instructing a couple cooks on a meal. She put her hands on his eyes.

"Guess who." She said in a deep voice.

"Who?" He asks and turns around. "Hannah!" he smiled and hugs her. "Long time no see. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Date." Hannah giggled.

"Oh well you better get out there and not leave him standing." He winked.

Hannah walked out, and saw Cooper in a corner table looking through the menu.

"Hey" She said sitting down.

"Hey. Nice little reunion?" He asked.

"Yes. Very good. Thank you." Hannah smiled.

The rest of the Dinner went perfectly. They ate laughed, and talked. Cooper walked her to the front door of her house.

"I really had a great time. I hope we can do it again." Cooper said hopefully

"There is a big possibility that I am free on Saturday." Hannah smiled.

"Good." he smiled. They both leaned in and kissed each other. It was short at first. Cooper put his hands on the small of her back, as she put her arms around his neck. They were just about to kiss again when the front door opened, and Tristan, and Jess walked out.

"Hey." They said at the same time.

"Hi." Hannah said annoyed. She shook her head at the guys and pecked Cooper on the lips and walked inside. Tristan and Jess stood their smirking at Cooper.

"Bye." He said walking away to his car.

Hannah walked into the house, and immediately, the women were on her begging her for details.

"How'd it go?" Lorelai asked

"Great." Hannah sighed.

"Why the long face then?" Mandy asked.

"He took me to Sniffy's for dinner." Hannah sat on the couch and laid down pulling her knees to her chest, as she curled up into a ball. Lorelai sat in front of her as she stroked her head

"Aw honey. I am sure it was good to go back. We haven't been there since..." Lorelai stopped and looked up at Rory who was sitting on the coffee table next to Mandy. "Maybe I've been sheltering you from going to places that reminded you of your dad. Maybe I should of let you...I don't know hon." Lorelai let some tears escape her eyes.

Hannah sat up. "No Mom, don't blame you. You let me go to the cabin every year. You helped me with the Diner. Mom you have been nothing but a great mom since the day my dad and I met you." Hannah hugged Lorelai. Tristan and Jess walked into the house and immediately stopped when they saw Hannah and Lorelai hugging and crying. Rory had tears coming down her face. Tristan went and put his arms around her.

"I miss him mommy." Hannah cried into Lorelai's shoulder.

"I know. I know." Lorelei stroked her hair.

Lorelai's POV

Luke why'd you leave us? We need you here. I need you here. I don't think I can do it anymore. Please Luke, come back. I wish I would've told you sooner, how much I love you. I love you so much Lucas Danes.


	6. Back to 2004 Ending One Part One

**A/N: HEY! Sorry about the LONG wait. Seriously. I am horrible!! I promise the next one will be sooner!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but sadly, I don't so that's why I wrote this ****J**

Lorelai woke up. She felt her body shaking and she was crying. She sat up in bed and looked around her room. It was different. It was messy, when she remembered it being cleaner. She walked out of her room and across the hall to Hannah's room. She opened the door and was shocked. It was baby pink, not green. She immediately shut the door.

Lorelai shook her head. Hannah must be pulling another trick on me. Lorelai walked downstairs and noticed that all her furniture was different. Lorelai reached for the phone and dialed Hannah's cell phone number.

" Come on Han. Pick up." Lorelai muttered.

" I'm Sorry, but this number is not available. Please hang up and try again," the operator said

Lorelai didn't know what was going on now. She ran up to her room and pulled out some clothes and changed into them quickly. She ran out of her house and went straight for Rory's house. As she walked onto the front porch she noticed the bench that used to be there wasn't there. She began to bang on the door violently.

" Lorelai!" Taylor yelled from the other side of the street. " Stop banging on random house doors." Taylor shook his head and continued walking. Lorelai was now officially freaked.

She ran all the way to the Diner and ran inside. What she saw behind the Diner was not what she expected to see in a million years.

" Hey Lorelai." Luke smiled. "Want your liquid death?" he asked.

"Luke." Lorelai whispered. "Uh...No."

"Okay?" Luke was confused. "Anything to eat." Lorelai shook her head no.

Just then a little girl with brown curly hair came bouncing down the stairs.

" Lorelai!!" The 9 year old yelled.

" Hannah." Luke warned.

" Sorry." She whispered. She ran and hugged Lorelai, and then pulled her over to a stool. "Guess what?" Hannah whispered

"What?" Lorelai asked. Lorelai was so confused. Hannah was now a 9-year-old girl. How did this happen?

"Daddy divorced Evil Nicole last night." Hannah giggled.

" What?" Lorelai asked. " What is the day today?"

" Tuesday." Hannah said matter-of-factly.

" No. No. The date." Lorelai asked again.

" Oh...November 17, 2004" Hannah said proudly.

" 2004?" Lorelai asked. Hannah nodded. 7 years behind? How did this happen? Did I time travel? Am I dreaming? Or did I dream it all?"

Just then Lorelai's phone started ringing. She quickly answered it.

" Hello?"

" Hey Mom!" Rory said over the phone.

" Hey Rory." Lorelai said uneasily.

" You okay?" Rory asked.

" Yup. Uh...I'm fine." Lorelai lied.

" Okay. Guess who just got transferred to Yale!!" Rory yelled over the phone.

Lorelai thought about it for a second. She remembered Rory calling her once with the same question, but it was later on when she was dating Logan. She had to test it to see if any of this happened.

" Tristan?" Lorelai guessed.

" How did you know?" Rory asked.

" Lucky guess." Lorelai offered.

" Extremely lucky. He is so grown up! I mean he actually matured. He called me Mary though. Same old Tristan. He is so funny, Mom. Well I have to go. Bye Mom. Give a kiss to Luke and Hannah." Rory giggled.

" Will do." Lorelai said without thinking.

"Mom! I was just kidding about Luke. We all know you wouldn't kiss him. Oh and tell him I hope his back is feeling better."

" What? What happened to his back?"

"Mom! You only called me last night telling me he got into a minor accident on the way back from Nicole's."

" Oh yeah. Silly me. I was just kidding around." Lorelai fake smiled,

" Yeah sure mom. Get a caffeine Fix. Bye."

Lorelai turned back to the little girl who was smiling up at her.

" How's school munchkin?" She asked trying to act as normal as possible.

" Fine. I have a best friend now. Nobody wanted to be my best friend because girls like make up and dolls, and I like sports, but boys didn't like me because I was a girl, but my new friend is nice." Hannah rambled.

" Oh really?" Lorelai asked,

" Yup His name is Cooper. He is really cute. He is my boyfriend. Shh! Don't tell Daddy" Hannah giggled

" Okay. I won't tell your daddy, your boyfriend is pooper." Lorelai giggled too.

" Mommy, Don't be silly." Lorelai smiled at the little girl for calling her mommy again. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I have to get to the inn. Bye Hannah." Lorelai got up.

" Wait! What Inn? You know the Dragonfly isn't even safe to go in yet." Hannah giggled.

"I am just joking." Lorelai quickly recovered. Hannah just smiled and continued eating.

Luke came out from behind the curtain and stood in front of her.

" Are you sure you're okay?" He asked with worry in his voice.

" Yeah...Just...a weird dream just...uh...through my game off." Lorelai fake smiled,

" Okay." Luke said unconvinced.

" Why don't we all have a movie night…Me, You, Hannah and Rory?" He suggested.

" Sounds good. My house, around 7? You bring the food." Lorelai told him

" Okay." Lorelai smiled. " Hey Hannah, wanna come with me to visit Rory at the big school?" Lorelai asked.

" Yeah! Can I dad can I?" Hannah asked.

" Sure. Get outta here." Luke smiled.

Lorelai and Hannah got out of the jeep and hour later and walked over to Rory's dorm. Rory opened the door and smiled,

" What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

" I need to talk to you now!!" Lorelai and Hannah walked straight in.

" Um...okay." Rory and Lorelai sat on the couch, while

Hannah ran straight to Paris' room to annoy her.

"Okay...So...last night...I had this dream, and it was weird. Like it started off with Hannah coming to the door crying because Luke had gotten in a car accident and died on the way back from Nicole's..." Rory interrupted her.

" Mom...It was a dream, it was on your mind that Luke had gotten in a minor accident, don't worry about it." Rory sighed,'

" No! Wait, So...Hannah was sent to live with Nicole."

" What about Rachael?" Rory asked.

" She died, or something. Anyways...So...we got these boxes with Luke's will in it, and you got his old house, I got Hannah, and Hannah got the Diner. Nicole got nothing I might add."

" I see. Go on."

" So...Yeah...it pretty much was our lives without Luke. On the Day of his death you and Han would go to the cabin, and I would stay in bed all day and wallow." Lorelai stated.

" Wow."

"Yeah. You were married to Tristan, and Jess was married to Mandy, and Liz had a husband TJ and they had a little girl Doula." Lorelai smiled. "It was a big family, but we were still missing Luke." Lorelai started shedding tears.

"Mom, come on don't cry. Who's Mandy?" Rory sighed.

" I just really missed him. I mean we are a family. You, me Luke, Hannah. Mother, Father, and daughters. It's always been that way. I missed him. I couldn't do it. It was too hard. I loved him."

" You loved him or Love him?" Rory asked

" I love Luke." Lorelai admitted. Rory grinned.

" Tell Him!! Tonight. I can baby-sit Han if you want." Rory suggested

" NO. Just come to the house around 7. We are having a movie night."

" Okay." Rory nodded. Lorelai got up and called for Hannah.

On the way Home

" Lorelai, can I call you Mommy?" Hannah asked.

" Uh...I don't know. I mean you have a mommy." Lorelai kept her eyes on the road.

" But Rory calls Daddy her Daddy, but only to him because she said if she said that in front of you, that you would get sad. She has been calling him Dad since...I don't remember." Hannah admitted.

" I would never be mad, because Luke is a great father."

" And you are a great mommy" Hannah smiled.

" Thanks babe. I love you."

" Love you too Mommy." Lorelai smiled.

Luke and Lorelai were both sitting on the couch and Rory on the floor, with Hannah head in her lap. They were both asleep. Luke got up and went to the kitchen, and Lorelai followed.

" Hey." Lorelai smiled,

" Hey."

" I need to talk to you about something."

" Me too." Luke replied.

**An: REVEIW!!!**


	7. How It Is Suposed to Be Ending One Two

A/N: Okay...here it is... We have two options with this chapter... Leave it as the end, or have an alternate ended where it leaves off from Chapter...five I believe, where it wasn't a dream. I could do another chapter for that ending. It's up to the readers, so please leave a review. Remember, my reviews can be anonymous so ANYONE can leave one, so please tell me what you think I should do.  
Seven years later.  
Lorelai walked out the back door of the crap Shack carrying some food.

"Mommy." A little 4 year old ran up to her.

"Yes, Will?" Lorelai asked.

"Rory, ET, Jess, and Mandy just got here!" he smiled.

"Good. Hey Will, Go get the door for them then." Lorelai smiled as her son ran up the steps and to the front door.

Lorelai put the food on the picnic table and snuck up behind Luke and put her arms around him.

"Hey Burger Boy."

"Hello Mrs. Danes." He turned around and kissed her.

"Eww!!! Mom! Dad! Stop kissing." Hannah said. She was holding Coopers hand.

"Fine, if I can't kiss my husband you can't kiss Pooper!" Lorelai smiled and stuck her tongue out at them.

Cooper and Hannah went and sat on the swinging bench on the porch, when William came out again and jumped on Hannah's lap. Followed by William out the door, came a Very Pregnant Rory, and Mandy followed by Tristan and Jess.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad," Rory kissed them each on a cheek.  
"Hey Guys!" Lorelai smiled. " Wow! You and Mandy Look great!" Lorelai placed her hands on each of their bellies.

"Hands off the tummy." Rory warned.

"Jeez. I am just saying hello to my granddaughter, and my little nephew."

"Uh-huh." Mandy smiled. The Two women made their way to the picnic table and sat down. Tristan, Jess, and Luke stood around by the Bar-B-Q pit.

Liz TJ, and Doula made their appearance 10 minuets later.

" Hey Auntie Lorelai, Hey Uncle Bugar Boy." Doula giggled.

" It's Burger Boy. Come on Dools, we have practiced this a million times." Lorelai giggled, but Luke just rolled his eyes. Jess and Him went to greet TJ and Liz.  
Lorlai looked around her yard. She saw William hiding behind a tree as Doula went looking for him. She turned toward the picnic table where Mandy and Rory were talking about pregnancy and their husbands. She looked at Cooper and Hannah talking on the swing, no doubt flirting and whispering cutesy things in each other's ears. She looked at Luke and his sister, and brother-in-law talking and laughing. Jess and Tristan were sitting on the steps of the porch, drinking bear and laughing, Probably talking about how difficult their wives are. Lorelai smiled and walked over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek as he put his arms around her. He continued talking with Liz and TJ, about raising a 4 year old.

'This is the way it is supposed to be.' Lorelai smiled.  
The End!  
A/N: Please Review!  
Option A: This will be the end.  
Option B: Alternate Ending.  
I will leave it up to you all!!! 


	8. If it wasn't a dream: Alternate ending 2

**A/N: I decided to do this Chapter. Most people weren't all that happy with my last one, and my friend didn't like the fact it was a dream. She wanted Luke to stay dead. She is very depressing. Lol. Jk Teresa. Anyways, This pretty is an alternate ending, and it takes place after chapter five. I am sorry for ANY confusion. Pleas don't hurt me. **

Alternate Ending: IF it wasn't a Dream.

Hannah woke up early that morning. She was 25, and extremely happy that morning. She jumped out of her bed, which really wasn't her bed anymore. She had long moved out, and moved to New York. She lived in a small town house with her fiancé, soon to be husband.

She quietly walked down stairs and smiled at the picture in front of her. Mandy, Rory, and Lorelai were all sitting at the table.

Next to Rory was a 8 year old little girls eating cereal, with another little toddler in a high chair next to Mandy.

" Hey." Lorelai smiled. "Today's the big day." Lorelai giggled. Hannah nodded shyly.

" Where are the boys?" Hannah asked Mandy and Rory.

" Jess took Aaron. They are all getting ready at the Diner." Mandy told her.

" My little boy is still upstairs sleeping." Rory said.

Mandy and Jess had a 9 year old son also, his name was Aaron, and they also had their 2-year-old Maggie. Rory and Tristan had their 8 year old little girl, who's name was Lorelai, but they called her Lori, and a 3 year old little boy named Luke, but they called him Junior.

" Oh." I nodded, and took a seat at the breakfast table.

" So are you nervous." Lorelai asked Hannah.

" It's a weird feeling. I am excited, that it almost makes me feel nervous, but I am not nervous. If that makes sense." Hannah explained. The three women nodded understandingly.

" I threw up 3 times before my wedding." Rory informed Hannah.

" I thought she was pregnant." Lorelai shrugged.

" Oh Yeah! I remember." Hannah laughed. " So, Lori, are you ready to be the flower girl?" Hannah asked.

" Yep. Coop said that if I did a good job he would take me to Disney World." She cheered.

Hannah giggled. " We ARE going to Disney world. The whole Family." Hannah told her. " I think it is weird. Why are you all coming on my Honeymoon again anyways?" Hannah asked crossing her arms across her chest.

" Because, you love us." Mandy smiled. " Plus, this is the only time we can all do our family trip. After next month, you will be off in New York again, designing buildings. Jess and I will be back at Boston working on our new books coming out." Mandy shrugged.

" Yeah. And who knows where I will be. They want to move me to the New York times, but I really love living here in Stars Hollow and working in Hartford." Rory shrugged.

" Aw I am going to be left all alone." Lorelai cried.

" Don't worry mom. We will visit, but anyways, isn't it weird. My sister and my cousins, and my nieces and nephews, and MOTHER coming on my honeymoon?" Hannah asked.

" Hey! We got rooms WAY on the other side of the hotel. So don't worry." Lorelai grinned. " You can be as loud as you want, and your sweet mother won't be scarred."

" Okay. Stop, mom. Even WE don't talk about my sex life, and we are practically like sisters." Rory told her.

Lorelai shrugged. " Did I tell you, I have a date in two weeks." Lorelai grinned.

" Oh Really?" Hannah asked.

" Yeah. I mean… It's time. I haven't dated…since Max." Lorelai told them.

" That's great Lore." Mandy smiled.

" Yeah! What's his name?" Rory asked.

" Ah he is just a guy I met." Lorelai grinned looking down at her mug.

" Aw mom. That's wonderful." Hannah smiled. " Sorry to ruin the fun, but we should probably start getting ready." All the girls agreed and they got ready for the big day.

Hannah stood under the arbor at the Inn. She was holding onto an arm of each Tristan and Jess. She had asked them to both be in the wedding.

Hannah looked toward the front. Her Maid Of Honor was a girl from her school, while her bridesmaids were, Rory, Mandy. Hannah had wanted Lorelai to be her bridesmaid too, but Lorelai told her that she was the mother of the bride, and she wanted to be the mother of the bride.

" Ready?" Jess asked. Hannah nodded and they began to walk down the isle. Hannah locked eyes with Cooper and smiled,

This was great. Hannah thought.

30 minutes later, the priest pronounced them Husband and Wife. They kissed and ran back down the isle to meet up with everyone back at the town square.

**2 Weeks Later**

Lorelai looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She had just finished getting ready, and was walking out the door.

She grabbed her keys and got in her car.

As she drove down the street, she smiled. She was anxious for her date. She never felt this way, for a long time. She pulled up into the cemetery and went quickly to Luke's headstone.

" Hey Luke." Lorelai smiled. " How are you? I bet right now you and your father are fishing, and your mother sitting and watching. Well. Your daughter got married. She is really happy. I think you raised her good." Lorelai nodded.

" You did most of the work." A voice behind her said. Lorelai turned around and saw Luke. She closed her eyes and opened them, and the figure was still there.

" Luke?" She questions barley above a whisper. He shrugged with a smirk.

" You look beautiful." Luke smiled.

" Thank you." Lorelai smiled.

" You really did a great job with Hannah. I saw the wedding, and I saw your big family trip. Rory and Jess grew up. I think we did good." Luke concluded.

" Yeah. We did." Lorelai smiled.

" Well… I should go, before people think you need to go an asylum, although I am sure this wouldn't be the first time someone thought that." Luke chuckled.

Lorelai laughed and wiped away the stray tears that were beginning to form. Luke turned around.

" Wait! Luke." She called. He looked back.

" I'm going on a date." Lorelai told him nervously. " That's why I am so dressed up."

" I figured." He smiled. " It's about time. I just want to see you happy. You sitting around when no one is home wallowing and eating ice cream, isn't what I want to see. Move on from me Lorelai. You can't hang onto to me any more. It's been far too long." Luke told her.

" …But I love you." Lorelai pleaded.

" As long as we both know that, that's all that matters. You can love more then one person, Lorelai." Luke told her.

Lorelai nodded. " Have a great time with Alex, he seems great. He's the one that you learned to fish for right?" Luke asked.

Lorelai laughed. "Yeah. He is great." Lorelai nodded.

" Good." Luke turned around and began walking away.

" Catch some fish for me!" Lorelai yelled.

" Already did!" Luke yelled back.

" Do you think you can make me a cup of coffee before you go?" She yelled louder with a grin on her face.

" It will kill you someday!" And with that he disappeared into the sunset. Lorelai smiled…and the frowned, but then smiled again.

She had closure, and that's what she needed. She got in her car and drove to Hartford where she met Alex at the restaurant.

" Hey. I am glad you could make it." Alex smiled as the waiter led them to the table.

" I am glad to be here." She smiled shyly. The two talked and laughed and caught up with one another as they ate. Luke stood there from the window outside the restaurant watching with a smile on his face. He felt a hand come in back of him.

" She sure is beautiful." The man told him.

" She sure is Dad." Luke smiled. He picked up his tackle box and reel, and once again Luke, now with his father, disappeared into the darkness.

**_THE END_**

****

**A/N: IDK if it sucked or not. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
